propediafandomcom-20200213-history
PrologueWiki:Policies and guidelines
Policies and Guidelines __TOC__ Wiki Policy on Conduct Libel Flaming (or any form of slander) and trolling toward other users in articles is prohibited. Any articles containing inflamatory material will be adjusted or deleted and the poster suspended. Further offenses will result in a ban. Vandalism Editing articles to include inflammatory material will not be tolerated. Anyone caught doing so will be banned. If any defacement is found, please notify a moderator via the Prologue Forum Private Message system. Edit wars Constant edits or changes to an article will be investigated. If edit warring is found, the article will be locked, and no further edits may be made for it (the article may also face deletion). Assume Good Faith If any content within articles can be construed in a positive and a negative fashion, assume the content was written in good faith. If it is possible to edit the content to eliminate the misunderstanding without devaluing the article, do so. Otherwise, contact a Wiki moderator for resolution. Content Policy Copyrighting Articles posted on The Prologue Wiki (heretoforth referred to as "The Wiki") are public domain. Information provided is open for others to use as any other wiki. No poster has the right to claim ownership over an article once it is posted. Intellectual property contained therein is subject to other implied copyrights, such as Character or Guild names. Signing Articles Due to the open policy of information on The Wiki, signing an article is not permitted. Artwork and images may contain signatures of the artist, and characters may be described as "Played by" a user to determine the implied copyright to the name, but no watermark of any kind may be used within an article to attempt to copyright it. The purpose of this is to prevent fanfictions from being posted as articles. Fanfictions Fanfictions and short stories are not encyclopaedic content. If posted, they will also enter public domain like every other article, but will also face swift deletion. Fanfictions and short stories have a place on the Forum; please put them there. Misuse Articles posted on The Wiki that are not encyclopaedic entries, and are not related to Prologue: World of Warcraft, are not permitted. Articles of that nature will be deleted. Neutrality Articles posted on The Wiki must maintain a neutral point of view. The Prologue Wiki is not an editorial zone, or a diary. Entries must be impartial to the user (even if they are partial to the character or guild). Examples of Neutral Points of View *Passive perspective ("It is believed that he..." rather than "I think that he...") *No commentary about how you developed the character or guild. *No copied chatlogs from in-game. Tags All articles are subject to tags related to their content. Articles fall into the following categories: *''Prologue Phase A/B'': This article pertains to content from Prologue's Phase A or Phase B. *''Old Hatreds'': This article pertains to content from Prologue: Old Hatreds *''Sandbox'': This article pertains to content from The Transitional Sandbox Phase *''Live Beta'': This article pertains to content from Prologue Live: Beta. *''Live Beta (Inactive): This article pertains to a guild that is no longer active during Prologue Live: Beta. *''Live Beta (Deceased): This article pertains to a character that has died during Prologue Live: Beta. *''Real World Perspective'': This article is written from a real world point of view. These articles will be assigned this tag if it contains information about game mechanics or development. Plagiarism Plagiarized articles will be removed, and the user responsible will be banned. Images and videos Images must be content-related (and not loosely so). Original artwork and screenshots from the game are permitted. All artwork not created by the user must be credited. Images wider than 300 pixels or taller than 900 pixels must be thumbnailed to the maximum of 300 pixels wide or 900 pixels tall (whichever is smallest). Videos must be content-related (and not loosely so). Videos posted must have the autoplay *DISABLED*. Autoplay videos will be removed. Spellchecking and Language Articles must be properly checked for spelling and grammar. They must also be written in English. Non-English is permitted, but not as the primary communication language of the article, and must be reserved for artistic purposes or clarification of culture. It is also permitted for naming conventions and proper nouns. Objectionable content Articles may include text or images which some people may find objectionable or offensive, provided this materials are entirely relevant and necessary to the content. This includes references to drug use, sex, violence, discrimination and criminal offences of any other nature. Account policy Banning Bans and suspensions will be lifted at the discretion of the moderators. Appeals will not be heard. Offenses warranting a suspension or a ban are clear enough that appeals will yield no result. Naming conventions Users may not use objectionable references or obscene language in their usernames. Accounts found to have offensive usernames will be banned. It is requested that the Wiki account name match the login name of your Prologue Forum account, however the screen name will not hold such restrictions. Sockpuppetry and Multiple accounts Users are generally limited to one account per person. Creating a second account is not permitted. Banned users who create a new account to circumvent their ban will have their IP banned. Users who create a second account to get away with violating the policy will have their IP banned. A user may create a second account provided one or more of the following: -they use a public computer and wish to maintain the security of their main account. -their account has been compromised and they can no longer access it. The Right to Vanish Users retain the right, upon leaving Prologue forever, to request their account renamed and their userspace deleted or blanked, as well as the deletion of discussion on the Wiki pertaining to the user's conduct. This does not extend to the user contributions (the user's written articles will not be deleted or blanked). This right is not to be used as a means to escape sanction or scrutiny. It is not a "fresh start", nor does it guarantee anonymity. It is intended to be used when a user intends never to return to Prologue, and may be refused if this is ever abused. Vanishing means you disappear and never return. Do not hide under a renamed account name, or the Vanish will be reversed. Gaming the System Wikilawyering and pettifogging, the act of which one exploits loopholes in the letter of the Wiki policy to violate the spirit of the policy, will be handled as a violation of the policy. The principle of the policy is implicit, and attempting to circumvent a policy because such an action is not described as "not permitted" will not be tolerated. Just because the policy doesn't say you cannot perform an action does not imply that it says you may perform that action, if it is in bad faith, or breaches the civility of the Wiki. DIsruption of the Wiki in any means will be investigated and handled. Current Prologue Wiki Staff The following forum users are Wiki moderators that you can contact to report policy violations or other concerns regarding the Wiki: *NDA - - Wiki Manager/Bureaucrat *Ende - - Wiki Bureaucrat *Lorbero - - Wiki Administrator *Rozkan - - Wiki Administrator *Reegan - - Temporary Wiki Administrator